


Killed or be killed, or so they thought...

by MOOOOOON



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, enjoy?, hope you enjoy!, me writing more, why am i here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8861794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOOOOOON/pseuds/MOOOOOON
Summary: The rule was simple, kill or killed. Nothing else. No feelings for others, or you'll just feel the pain as they die away. But life is not just another way of saying 'not dead'. It means more, and a couple of rouges who've killed there way in life finally see, kill or be killed, it's not that simple.





	1. Spirits are so annoying

**Author's Note:**

> Hellu! This is a little write up for kidgeweek! It's day 4, AU! Please Enjoy and leave comments telling me what you think!  
>  (If you would like me to continue this then please let me know! I'm not that lazy)

Spirits were just so annoying. They connected people at birth and were then bonded for stupid life. Only few if not any people had spirits, and most people think of spirits now as mere rumours, legend even. They could  _hurt_ you and make you _suffer_ and sometimes even control you if you're not careful. But they also told you if someone lied and would give you advice. It was just another part of Pidge's crazy, every-man-for-himself, murderous life. It's not her fault if she doesn't listen or disagree with her spirits. 

       But they seemed to take it another way. They want her to leave. Leave with them to become a half spirit of the Underworlds. Ummmm, in her opinon, she would love to stay in this rotten half excuse for a life. Sure she had to either kill or be killed, and had  ~~murdered~~ killed many people but that's just how life goes in this world, whether it was luxury or not.  

_Leave. Leave and come down. You have no where to go. Nothing but your own self. People don't understand. They don't have what you have. Take it off, fall peacefully in out abyss, to the Underworlds._

_"_ Nnnnooo. What does that mean to you!? Do you have to bother me with stupid requests to go!? I WANT TO STAY!" Pidge screamed at nothing, and people around her stared at her like she was crazy, and she sometimes thought she was, before moving on. She kept walking, mumbling and muttering back as her stupid inner voices spoke on and on.

       Suddenly, she bumped into something hard, knocking both of them onto the ground. Oh great. A tall buff guy two times her size with a couple of other burly man looked at her with a greedy glare of anger.

       "Hey, watch it! I could kill you right now for that, but what are you, 5? I'll spare you're stupid young life. And anyway, how did a toddler like you manage to survive here." He smirked before waving to the guys behind her and took a step. That's when she snapped. Just because she was short, doesn't mean she can't easily beat ever smirk on these jerks faces. She had it hiding and being knocked down by others. She was done ignoring stupid comments about her. She was just done.

       Pidge stuck her foot in the way of his path, tripping him and watching him fall with a smirk on her face. The other five guys looked at her before charging at her with bats and sticks. This was going to be fun.

       Pidge summoned all her inner strength in her chest and spread it among her chest like a flame across a forest. She let down her black hood and she smirked as she dodged under a guys legs, grabbing his back and throwing him into the other guys, leaving two unconscious and two staggering. She smiled a devil's grin as she turned to the guy on the floor, but just as she did, the guy had grabbed his bat and swung it right to her chest, throwing her onto her knees, blood pooling from her side as she heard her ribs crack.

       She heaved as she felt her spirits twirl in her head, and taking advantage of her weak state. Slowly she began to loose control of her body, and all she could do was watch. They had a trail of blood running down the side of their mouth, and rage flared inside them. She summoned the ground to obey her, and suddenly, thick thorn-filled vines burst out of the ground and snaked up her arms. She slowly got up, the strange way her eyes glowed green told them something was not right. She charged at them, lashing the vines across the guys face before retracting her hand and bending the vines by her power into a dagger-like point before sticking it through his back, blood pooling on the ground as she let him drop to the floor before facing the others. A grin spread across her face as she painfully ended the other's like crushing ants.

       Her spirits had enough, and slowly shrunk back into her head, and let her control herself once again. Her head throbbed with pain as she rubbed her eyes, looking around at her surroundings. She somehow got onto the road, and as she turned, she saw people stare at her and give her looks of pure hatred and fear and anger. A mother hugged her child closer as she looked at them, as if her very gaze could turn then to ashes. 

       Pidge looked down at her blood covered hands, and dropped her gaze and she lifted her black hood over her head and ran away. She ran so far so fast, everything became a blur. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she had to get away. Ever since her family died because of her explosion of a power surge, exploding the house, she regretted her own life completely. Why was she here?

        _You have no place..._

Maybe she should just leave.

        _Yessssss..._

Maybe... No. She just needed to be alone, and, and, find _something_ to help with this, with this problem. 

       She ran for a while before stopping beside an old pizza place. She reached in her pockets and found a 20 dollar bill. This should be enough for a large to-go with a medium drink. She walked into the store, her head low and hood covering her face as her hands stuck in her green pants. She waited by the desk for the order person. Once he came, she ordered and waited. Pidge looked around with the corner of her eye. There were a couple of people here, small families, doomed couples, and a guy alone in the corner booth. There were no spots left that were busy, so she sighed and took her order before placing it down on the empty table.

       "Is this seat taken?" she asked, eyeing the guy, her spirits warning her to be cautious. 

       "No." the guy said, looking up at her with midnight eyes. He wore a thick red bandanna and had black finger-less gloves. He had a red sweatshirt and grey pants with grey-black shoes.

       Silently, Pidge sat on the other side of the booth and opened the box of pizza. Her mouth watered at the smell of the warm cheesy cheese pizza, and she took a piece, eyeing the stranger from the corner of her eye. He was sharpening his dagger, nothing in front of him to eat. Maybe he already ate?

        _Lies. He has been hungry for the past two weeks._

"How do you- never mind." she muttered, and the stranger glanced up at her as if she was crazy. He probably thought she was with the next move she did.

       She sighed and pushed the pizza box to her left and handed the guy a big slice of pizza. "Here, I kno- I'm guessing you haven't eaten in two- some time, so here."

       "Thanks." the guy said, taking the pizza gratefully as they both ate in silence. They both finished the pizza, and had thrown the box in the nearby garbage can.

       "The names Keith." said the guy once they finished.

       "Pidge," she replied, sticking out her hand and shaking his.

       "Were you the one that started the fight?"  the Keith asked, quietly.

       "Was it that loud and noticed? People always fight and kill each other!" Pidge whispered back. Keith gave her an uneasy look, as if she might kill him right now.

        _He is scared. He knows what you can do. He knows that you're dangerous. Stop hiding it. You know the truth._

"Stop it." Pidge said, an edge to her voice.

       "What?" Keith looked at her, probably thinking she's crazier than he thought she was.

        _He does. Just come with us._

"Shut-up! I'm not going anywhere."

       "Are you OK?"

       "No, it's not you, it's them."

        _They all think you're crazy. No point. Open the barriers and let the Underworlds free. You can join usssss._

STOP!" she was screaming now, clutching her head as she wobbled to her feet and tried walking out the door. Keith stood up, but did nothing as the other people just stared in horror. Her hood slipped off, and people started panicking as they recognised her from the fight down the street, huddling to the far sides of their seats. She clutched her head, Fumbling out the door and into an old abandoned house next door.

        _JUST COME WITH US! STOP REJECTING COMMON SENSE!_

NO! STOP! LEAVE ME IN PEACE! WHY CAN'T I BLOCK YOU OUT!" Pidge gripped her necklace, a acid green gem that's suppose to block out the voices, but since that fight, it seems to be broken. "Why won't you work you fucking gem."

         _It's useless now. Nothing can close us up. Nothi-_

There voices cut out by a warm flourish, like standing beside a glowing fire. Pidge looked at her gem. Had it worked? Is it fixed? She unclenched her hands from her head and slowly stood up right. 

       "Pidge?" a whisper beside her made her jump as she spun around, only to be met with midnight eyes and the same red bandanna. "Are they gone?" he asked.

       "How- what- no you can't- it's not-" Pidge struggled to find words. How did Keith know about them? Does he have them too? What is happening!?

       "You're not the only one with curses. Have you heard the rumours of the telepaths?"

       "No..."

       "Yup. And you're brain is messed up. How have you lived with this?"

       "You can help me"

       "Yes, and even better, you can help me."

       Maybe this will help her, maybe she can finally live on without devil-spirits in her head. Maybe she can finally rest. If this Keith character is who he sais he is, then maybe, just maybe, she can finally, actually, live...

 


	2. Understanding is different...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith actually really liked having Pidge around, even if he's only known her for about a week, it was still, well, interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was nagging on me to add a chapter, but i got lazy and forgot about it. Well, here it is!

       "Names Lance McClain, station 506, here with an appointment with your boss, Allura." The tall guy stated as he reached the front desk. The man behind it had a huge bright orange mustache and bright blue eyes. he typed away at his computer for a moment before beaming up at them. 

       "You're right on time sir! One sec." The badge on his shirt had a name banded in it. Coran. Coran snatched up a small mic and pressed the button on the side. "Allura you are needed in main deck, Allura you're needed in main deck." The sound of his voice cut off as he put the mic down and gestured to the waiting seats. Lance nodded and he and his partner, Hunk, sat silently in the seats. 

       "You really think she'll know where they are?" Hunk asked all of a sudden.. Hunk was a nice tall, chubby guy with warm brown eyes and tanned skin. 

       "Of coarse, why else would The Voltron Forces be named the best criminal tracker ever?" lance replied as if it was the simplest thing ever.

       "Yeah, but then explain to me why they haven't caught  _them_ yet."

       "There just good at running away and hiding, but not for long, trust me buddy."

       Suddenly, a dark tanned women came marching in the room. She had long, fluffy hair that reached her thighs, and bright purple-blue eyes that shone in the dim light. She gestured to them to follow, and they all solemnly walked into the many hall ways of the building. Finally, they reached a big office that had a desk in the middle, and three chairs posed in front with one wheely leather chair in the back. The women walked up to her seat, sitting down quickly and nodding for them to take a seat as well.

       "Greetings, my name is Allura, leader of the Voltron Forces. How may I assist you."

       Lance looked at Hunk, who nodded. "My name is Lance McClain, and this is my buddy Hunk Garret. We urgently needed to ask you if you have information on two rogues who just recently moved into this city. One killed our second command officer and the other murdered our leading officer. We came here because it's said you guys know everything that happens in your city and elsewhere."

       Allura looked at them both for a long moment before taking a breath and pulling out small files from her desk.

       "Yes, I have known about these two for some time, but I must warn you, they are both very dangerous, and rumors from my guards are telling me they now are a team. And i may only give you this info is you promise you will bring them back here for their trial. We also have some, business, with them." Allura's features darkened a bit before shaking her head slightly and smiling a small smile, pushing the files over toward them. 

       Hunk took both files and opened the first one, quickly scanning through the info provided. Lance took the other one and opened it, peeking at the name written on the top. 

**Pidge Gunderson:**

**Danger Rate: Critical**

**Age:  16**

**Current location: Altea City**

 Lance smirked slightly at the picture of a small girl with dirt covered hazel hair and big, bright amber eyes. 

  _Pidge Gunderson, watch your back..._

* * *

 "I'm leaving." Pidge huffed, getting up from her seat and brushing some dirt off her hoodie.

 "You can't just  _leave_." Keith looked up from where he was crouched on the floor.

 "Watch me."

 "Pidge."

       "Don't  _Pidge_ me! You have no power over me you over grown idiot."

       "Well  _I_ never signed on for meeting you, the most fucking annoying person I've ever known!"

       "Then you haven't known much people have you!"

       Keith was about to make a sharp reply when a small whisper of someones thought entered his mind. It was a warm whisper, barely audible, but Keith strained to hear it.

       "Keith, Keith are you OK?" Pidge's gaze softened into worry as she saw something odd in his eyes.

       "Shhh, I hear something." he whispered, and Pidge immediately crouched down and looked at him. Spirits circled in her head, giving her a small glimpse of what he was hearing.

        _Why are they just sitting there all of a sudden. Take precautions, I'll report back to Allura._

Allura! The leader of the most greatest and feared compartment for thieves and killers ever known?! If this guy was working for her, and if he truly was thinking about them, then they wouldn't make it a day without getting caught and perhaps even killed. They would, for sure, torture them both after what Keith did a few months ago.

       "We gotta' go." Keith whispered, slowly getting up.

       "Why?" Pidge's eyes widened in fear as she processed what the guy said in her head. "Wait, he was talking about Allura, the-"

       "I know, so we really gotta' go."

        _What?! How do they know?! Is he, no, not possible, but then how could he know?_

Almost the same trail of thought was running through his head. how did he hear us? Is he one of the elves of sound? If that was true, that means that this guy, whoever he was, could here the tiniest of sound miles away if he focused carefully. They were doomed.

       "Run!" Keith whispered, pointing northwards. If they split up, then they would be able to shake this guy off, and meet in a grubby passage way under ground. Their meeting place.

       Pidge got the message, and bolted away, leaving some dust to settle where she once stood. Keith darted the other way. Looks like the guy was as bewildered as he predicted, and took a few seconds before racing after Keith. Perfect.

       Keith took a sharp turn left, then right, ran straight ahead and took more confusing turns before reaching a pile of dirty, rusted barrels. Keith jumped behind the pile, and as soon as his foot touched the sandy ground, Keith slid on his side into a small hole in between the barrels. Suddenly  he was sliding downwards in what felt like was mud, using his arm to slow his decent before jumping short into a small stream underneath the city. He was now in the ancient looking maze that stretched beyond the cities reach and further. People would die trying to find a way out, but luckily, he knew the maze like the back of his hand. 

       Keith ran left, sprinting through the twisted dim lighted tunnels of the maze. Every now and then he would check to see how far the guys thoughts were, and thankfully, he was always lost behind him. Keith finally stopped in a small chamber where the little streams lead into a big pool that sat in the middle, creating its own luminescent light that reflected on the roof.

_Looks like he failed his-_

  "Don't you dare move." 

 It wasn't Pidge, no, its the same voice from the  _guy_.'

       Keith slowly turned his head, and he swore he was about to jump out in anger, the only thing stopping him was the threat. 

       A tall guy with brown hair and tanned skin smirked a tiny smug grin, and in front of him was, oh no. Pidge stood rigid like ice, a tight blindfold covering her eyes and her hands bound behind her. The guy looked like a half bandit, half military guy. He had two small guns clipped to his sides and one lifted, resting slyly on his shoulder. You could see Pidge shaking, and her mind was worse. 

        _ **Take care take care... let uss throughhhhhh...**_

 __ _SHUT UP!_

Keith could tell it was taking all of Pidge's will power to force back on her spirits before they take over in an instant and, like, start destroying stuff. Keith tried to steady his breath and appear calm, as if he wasn't cornered by a guy who was going to shoot the one person who could help him.

        _Pidge, it's gonna' be fine. Just stay focused._

Pidge seemed to hear this, and took a shaky breath before holding still and forcing one thought through.

        _I got it._

He smiled. In the week they had been together, both Keith and Pidge were able to give each other plans and secret messages while talking, both through mind and mouth. Now, all he had to do was get a little bit of time...

       Keith raised his hands in the air in defeat, looking the guy straight in the eye. "Who are you suppose to be again?" He asked slowly.

       The guy raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Instead he thought.  _Aren't you suppose to figure that out already? Isn't that how mind reading works?_

"Maybe, guess you found the way through the tunnels a different way, or, you just  _listened_." Keith gave a quick grin at the look that passed on the guys face.

        _Well if you really want to know who your capt-_

His thoughts were cut off as Pidge elbowed him in the ribs, ripping the bindings on her face off with her now free hands, and bolted to Keith's side. Keith smirked at the pair of unlocked cuffs lying on the ground. Perfect.

       The guy was now recovered, and was glaring at Pidge with ice cold eyes. Keith glanced at Pidge, just in time to see her stick her tongue out back at the guy.

       "Left me no choice." The guy sighed, putting his gun into a pouch slowly. Keith strained to hear what he was thinking, but the guy's head was as empty and his stomach. Instead, he heard shouts coming from Pidge's messed up mind.

        ** _RUN RUN RUN RUN FOOLS, IDIOTS!_**

        _Why? What will happen?_

        _ **He will-**_

       Keith never heard the rest, all he heard was the distant shouting of Pidge and how heavy his head felt. The edges of his vision blurred, darkness creeping out of the corners of his mind, consuming his conscious. Next thing he new, the world was nothing but an endless abyss of darkness.    

* * *

 

 "ake up. I said, wake up!"

 The last words snapped Keith out of his dazed state. He snapped his eyes open and whipped his head around instantly to see where he was, but all he could see were silver metal walls surrounding him. A small light hung from the top of the high ceiling with a metal chain, and a wooden table was set in front of him with nothing but a file displayed. Keith would have looked into the file if his hands weren't bound to the wooden chair he was sitting in. Tight chains locked each wrist firmly to the arms of the seat, and his feet as well. Keith tested the chains, trying to twist his wrist around, but hissed in pain as splinters entered his skin. 

       Suddenly, the metal door in front of him clicked a few times, signifying that it was being unlocked, and opened with an eerily type of creaking sound as a shadow slowly walked closer. Keith braced himself for who was coming towards him, but he did not expect  _her._

       Allura? Why would she of all people waist her time on him? She had better things to do. but the way she was walking rigidly towards him, anger flaring in her eyes, showed she wanted to be here.

       Her fluffy white hair was now tied into a neat, tight bun, leaving her bangs of curly white hair to sway each time she took an angered step towards him. Finally, she reached the more decent wooden chair on the other side of the table, and the door closed firmly behind her, the sound of locks clicking before turning silent. For a few moments, all Keith could do was watch the flaming rage in her eyes grow every second he was in her presents, but he managed to stare her off and she sighed, trying to still her angered breath. When she looked at him again, her eyes were now calm, but he could still see the fire on the other side of those exotic purple-blue eyes.

       Finally, she spoke. 

       "Keith Kogane," she started, saying his name in a hatred chilling voice. "Finally caught after years of murder and running away."

       Keith sat in silence, waiting for her mind to tell him anything about his punishment, and where Pidge is.

       Allura took in his silence and laughed, "Oh no, Lance did tell me your curse."  _You're getting in_ my _mind child._

He was no child, and of coarse, he fumed on the inside at this mutinous comment. Keith clenched his teeth and hands into fists trying to contain his temper.

       "I think you're aware of why you are hear." Allura started again, getting up and pacing slowly back and forth across the table, her hands behind her back. 

       "It was long ago-"

       "THAT DOES NOT MATTER! WHO YOU KILLED WAS MY FATHER!" Allura screamed, tears building up in her eyes.

       Keith was so busted.  _Shit..._


End file.
